


I got more than whiskey in mind

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [72]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Fluff and Smut, Is it a slow burn if all the slow burning has been happening before the actual events of the fic, M/M, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill, Stevie Budd Sometimes Helps, and so does Jake tbh, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: It’s a real, proper friendship, and it’s not a consolation prize, because Patrick is one of the most important people in his life. He and Patrick and Stevie are like the Three Musketeers, if two of the musketeers fucked a million years ago and one of them is now hopelessly crushing on the third. (It’s been a while since he read the book, but he has seen the Leo DiCaprio movie more than a few times, and honestly, it wouldn’t surprise him.) And if he’s jerked off thinking about hisfriend’sincredibly… eye-drawing Cabaret costume once or twice or a few dozen times, that’s between him and his conscience.It’s probably not themosthealthy thing in the world, though. So if an uncomplicated, hot hookup with Jake is on the table, David is definitely going to take it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 67
Kudos: 239





	I got more than whiskey in mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/gifts).



> Sometimes a prompt just screams your name, especially when it's this one from Delilah: "David and Patrick are still pining for each other. Individually, they are invited to Jake’s for a whiskey. They end up meeting outside Jake’s door and have a discussion about what they’re doing there."
> 
> Thanks to nontoxic for helping me when I wrote myself into a feelings corner!
> 
> Title is from Christian Kane. Yes, I've used a lyric from this song as a title before. No, I will not apologise.

When Jake saunters into Rose Apothecary, kisses David square on the lips, and asks if he’d like to go round to Jake’s for a _whiskey or whatever_ tonight, David says yes immediately. It’s not until Jake’s left again that he feels a flash of guilt, but — that whole messy almost-something between him and Jake and Stevie was over _two and a half years ago,_ so who cares if he and Jake…

He pulls out his phone to text her, his thumb swiping over the screen before he hesitates. Because yeah, she might be fine with the Jake part of it all, but who the fuck knows what she’ll say about Patrick?

David knows it’s not healthy to spend two years pining over your business partner. Of course it’s not. But Patrick is very… pine-able, with his teasing and his flirting and his genuine fondness. For one brief moment, way back when they first opened the store, David had walked into the café on his birthday to find Patrick adorably dressed up in a navy blazer and let himself hope that… well, it doesn’t matter. Because Patrick seemed delighted to see Stevie when she’d arrived, and the three of them had had a wonderful evening of cheap wine and barely edible mozzarella sticks.

Up to that point, it had been the best birthday David had ever had, which is sort of pathetic when he thinks about it.

So, it’s fine. It’s fine that steady, sure, put-together Patrick has shown no interest in dating a flighty mess like David. It really is, because they’re more than business partners, they’re _friends._ Genuine friends, not the awful friends-until-the-bar-tab-is-paid friends that David had back in New York. And he values that, more than he ever would have thought possible when he first moved here. David was the first person Patrick came out to, after his ex-fiancée showed up at the store in an adorable, if ultimately _deeply_ misguided, attempt to win him back; Patrick ran around all day to make a semi-decent Christmas party happen when David’s dad decided they needed to have one at the last possible minute; Patrick had helped keep David’s dad entertained and distracted while his mom was in Bosnia; David gave Patrick advice on putting himself out there when a customer gave him his phone number, and managed to hide his abject and selfish relief when it never got as far as a second date; they ran lines together before Patrick auditioned for Cabaret; Patrick came to David for advice _again_ after David invited Patrick’s parents for a surprise birthday party and Patrick decided that was the perfect time to come out to them.

It’s a real, proper friendship, and it’s not a consolation prize, because Patrick is one of the most important people in his life. He and Patrick and Stevie are like the Three Musketeers, if two of the musketeers fucked a million years ago and one of them is now hopelessly crushing on the third. (It’s been a while since he read the book, but he has seen the Leo DiCaprio movie more than a few times, and honestly, it wouldn’t surprise him.) And if he’s jerked off thinking about his _friend’s_ incredibly… eye-drawing Cabaret costume once or twice or a few dozen times, that’s between him and his conscience.

It’s probably not the _most_ healthy thing in the world, though. So if an uncomplicated, hot hookup with Jake is on the table, David is definitely going to take it.

* * *

David’s feeling good as he walks into Jake’s apartment building. His leather pants are tight enough to be sexy, but not so tight they’ll be annoying for Jake to take off later, and his Acne Studios jacket always makes him feel hot and desirable. It’s the perfect friendly hookup outfit, and he’s just starting to really lean into the anticipation of a spectacular, non-self-directed orgasm when he rounds the corner that leads to Jake’s apartment and freezes.

He’s either walked into one of his deepest fantasies, or his worst nightmare. Maybe, inexplicably, both.

Because Patrick is standing outside the door to Jake’s apartment.

Despite himself, David lets his gaze drag up and down. Even in profile Patrick looks equal parts nervous and determined, and he’s clearly dressed to impress — his shirt is _tight_ and, complicated sleeve length aside, his arms look fucking delicious in it. He makes an involuntary noise of appreciation in the back of his throat and Patrick’s head whips around, his expression working through several emotions too quickly for David to catch before it settles into embarrassment.

“David, what are you doing here?”

David forces his legs to take the last few steps needed to close the distance between them. “Um, what are _you_ doing here?”

“Jake made me a new coffee table, and then he invited me to come over—”

“—for a whiskey or whatever,” David finishes for him, cringing.

This is much, much more awkward than the almost-throuple with Stevie.

They stare at each other for a moment, Patrick’s cheeks still tinged pink and David trying not to visibly squirm away from his gaze, before Patrick finally speaks.

“I didn’t realise you and Jake were still…” he trails off, before bringing his fist to his palm in an inelegant gesture that makes David wonder if Patrick and Ted were closer than he thought before Ted left for the Galapagos. “I’m sorry, David, I never would have—”

“Oh, god, no.” David waves him off. “We’re not _still—_ not before he came into the store today and invited me over tonight, anyway. This isn’t like— you’re fine. We’re fine.” He glances down, fiddling with the cuff of his jacket. “I didn’t realise you were… hooking up, or whatever.”

“I mean, not really.” Patrick shrugs, his eyes sliding away. “I think I’m more of a relationship guy, in general.”

“Mm.” Despite the whole uncomfortable situation, David smirks. “Jake _is_ the exception to every rule.”

Patrick chuckles awkwardly, scrubbing a hand behind the back of his neck. “Right.” The silence stretches out between them again before Patrick finally breaks it. “I should go, leave you guys to it.”

“Or we could both go in.” The words are out of David’s mouth before his barely there self-preservation instinct can kick in and remind him what a _spectacularly_ bad idea it would be to have a threesome with someone he has such powerful feelings for, who doesn’t want him back. Right now, he can compartmentalise. How is he supposed to do that if he knows what Patrick looks like when he comes?

Patrick’s face shutters. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, David.”

Disappointment and rejection swoop through David’s stomach, ugly and sick. “Right, of course. You came here for Jake, not for me. Of course you don’t want— I shouldn’t have— sorry.”

Patrick swallows hard; David traces the movement with his eyes before dragging his gaze back up to meet Patrick’s. There’s something there, something unreadable.

“David.” Patrick takes one cautious step forward, so that they’re practically nose to nose, and David can’t breathe. “Do you really not know?”

“Know what?”

Patrick gestures helplessly. “That I’ve wanted you for a long time?”

David blinks. Blinks again, sure that if he does, he’ll wake up back in the motel with the remnants of a happy dream and an inconvenient erection, but when he opens his eyes Patrick is still in front of him, eyes wide and honest and maybe just the tiniest bit hopeful. “A long time?” He’s not proud of the way his voice cracks on the last word.

Patrick smiles ruefully. “A long time.”

David closes his eyes before admitting in a whisper: “I’ve wanted you for a long time too.”

The kiss is unexpected, and yet somehow not. David gasps into it, his hand reaching up to cup Patrick’s jaw, and Patrick moans as he lets his lips fall open, his hands coming up to grip David’s jacket as he slides his tongue into David’s mouth. It’s a hungry kiss, two years and change of waiting being poured into it, and David is so fundamentally unaware of any part of his body that isn’t touching Patrick that he doesn’t even realise they’re moving until his back thuds into a wall. Patrick slots one _muscular, holy fuck_ thigh in between David’s; he’s so fucking hard against David’s hip, and David is well aware he’s in the same state, and he feels as though he might burst into flames if he doesn’t get his hands on more of Patrick’s body, like, immediately if not sooner.

Patrick rocks forward, making them both groan, and David breaks the kiss to let his head fall back against the wall behind him. Patrick peppers kisses along David’s jaw, down his neck, until he steps back with a shuddering breath.

“We should go.”

David’s stomach lurches. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” Patrick’s eyes narrow in confusion, then widen. “David, no, god. I meant _we_ should go. Um, back to my place.” A blush is creeping across his cheeks again, but he looks David square in the eye. “I don’t want our first time to be in a _hallway.”_

Something unfamiliar and wonderful unfurls in David’s stomach at _first time. First time_ implies the existence of a second time, and a third time, and…

“Okay.” He pushes himself off the wall, willing his erection to subside enough that he can walk out of the building with a shred of dignity. To his surprise, Patrick reaches out and laces their fingers together with a soft smile.

David doesn’t hate it.

* * *

They make their way back to Patrick’s apartment in a surprisingly comfortable silence, swapping sideways glances at each other all the way there. When they arrive, Patrick presses David against the inside of the door and kisses him breathless before stepping back, helping him shrug out of his jacket, and hanging it carefully on the coat rack. When he doesn’t come back to kiss David again, instead opening his mouth before hesitating, David tries very hard not to panic.

“You know I don’t want to have sex with you, right?”

David tilts his head, confused. Of course they don’t have to do anything Patrick doesn’t want to do, but… he did think their _conversation_ in Jake’s hallway was leading somewhere in particular. “Um…”

“Shit, no, that’s not what I meant.” Patrick buries his face in his hands and lets out a slightly muffled frustrated groan before he looks up again, jaw set. “I _definitely_ want to have sex with you. I don’t _only_ want to have sex with you.”

David can feel the smile blooming over his face, horribly unguarded. “Oh.”

“And if that’s not what you want, that’s okay — but I don’t think I can have you and then go back to not having you. So, I think I need to know, now, before we do anything.” David can see, in the set of Patrick’s shoulders and the thin line of his mouth, what it cost him to say that, and he steps forward, draping his arms over Patrick’s shoulders.

“I don’t only want to have sex with you either.” It’s a horrendous sentence, grammar-wise, but the unchecked grin that spreads over Patrick’s face is more than worth it.

“Okay, then.”

“Okay.” David leans in to kiss him, and it’s just as good the second time. Better, maybe, because this time they’re both expecting it.

There’s a buzzing in David’s back pocket that he ignores in favour of licking into Patrick’s mouth, eliciting a whimper that rushes straight to his dick. Patrick’s hands slide around his waist and down to his ass, grabbing it in both hands and tugging David closer.

David’s pocket buzzes again, and Patrick chuckles against his lips. “Do you need to get that?”

“Nope.” He surges forward, but when there’s _another_ buzz Patrick breaks away, looking puzzled, and pulls his own phone out of his jeans — so David sighs, and grabs his own to find out what the urgency could _possibly_ be.

**TEXT MESSAGE:**

Jake  
  
**Today,** 9:23 PM  
**Jake:** So I'm guessing you found a better offer  
**Jake:** You're welcome 😉 

**TEXT MESSAGE:**

Unbalanced social dynamic  
  
Stevie  
**Stevie:** I'll open the store tomorrow  
**Stevie:** I'm assuming neither of you will be able to walk

“What the fuck,” David murmurs.

Patrick shakes his head. “We’ve been set up.” He doesn’t exactly look displeased; on the contrary, he has a small smile on his face as he looks down at his phone before tossing it blindly onto the couch. “But I think that’s enough interruptions for one evening, don’t you?”

David doesn’t try very hard to bite back his smile. “Mm-hmm.” Patrick reaches out a hand and David takes it, allowing himself to be pulled over to the bed.

Patrick touches him as though he’s something to be savoured — as though just them sprawled out on the bed, hands roaming as they kiss, would be enough. Eventually, though, need gets the better of both of them, and they undress each other slowly, reverently; Patrick is breathtakingly beautiful in the lamplight, naked and unashamed, and David can’t wait another second to give him everything he wants.

“Lube?”

Patrick gestures vaguely towards his nightstand and David shuffles over, pulling the drawer open just as Patrick sucks in a breath behind him.

“David, wait—” But David has already opened the drawer and found the lube — half-empty, and isn’t _that_ a delectable mental image — sitting on top of a sturdy black frame. Curious, he pulls it out — and finds himself looking at one of their own receipts.

“Patrick, what is this?” When he looks over Patrick has scrambled into a sitting position, his face red.

“It’s nothing. It’s just, um, the receipt from our first sale at the store.”

David’s jaw drops as he glances down at the frame in his hands again, running one finger gently over the glass. Then he looks up, puzzled. “Wait, you went to all this effort to frame it and then hid it in your bedside drawer?”

Patrick gives a tiny shake of his head. “It wasn’t for me, David. It was for you. It was supposed to be a— a birthday present.”

“Oh.” Something he didn’t even know was clenching around his heart unclenches at that — at the thought of Patrick wanting to give him this deeply sentimental gift. “Well, a month late is better than never I guess— what?”

Patrick shakes his head harder before glancing down, picking at an invisible speck on the bedspread. “Not your most recent birthday, David.” 

David swallows back a sudden lump in his throat. “You’ve had this for a _year?”_

“Try two.”

“Two years.” He stares down at the frame once more, unseeing. “Why didn’t you—”

“I guess I just— worried it was too much?” Patrick gives a little self-deprecating shrug. “So I left it at home, that night, and then I was glad I had because Stevie was there, and I just…” He takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I told myself I’d give it to you for the anniversary of the store opening, instead, but then I thought, well, what if he realises how I feel about him and he doesn’t feel the same and we can’t work together anymore, and I just— David, god, losing you as a friend would have been so much worse than never telling you how I felt.”

David hasn’t come this close to crying in bed with someone since he left New York. He blinks repeatedly until his vision clears, and then he looks up at Patrick who is watching him with a cautious expression. “Well.” His voice is thick, and he swallows hard. “This is a very solid frame.”

“Thank you, David.” The raw earnestness in Patrick’s voice isn’t helping David’s whole _on the verge of tears_ situation. “I learned from the best.” He gives David that ridiculous sideways downturned smile, and David can’t help but lean down and kiss him. He means it to be a relatively chaste kiss but Patrick slides both hands around the back of David’s neck, tugging him closer and holding him firmly in place, and David’s flagging erection roars back to life. 

“Hang on, let me just—” He twists out of Patrick’s grip, ignoring the pout that gets sent his way as he does, and places the frame gently on top of the nightstand before he turns back to Patrick with a smile. “Okay. Now, where were we?”

“About here, I think.” Patrick wraps one leg around David’s, tugging at him until they’re a tangle of limbs on the bed. David has just enough presence of mind to grab the lube before Patrick rolls them over, David now sprawled on his back with Patrick’s weight pressing him down into the mattress.

Neither of them last long, in the end. Not after two years of foreplay.

But that’s okay. David knows there’ll be another time, and a time after that.

It might have taken them a minute, but they got here in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
